Remote monitoring of a facility for fire, burglar and other alarms provides protection for a facility at low cost. For fire alarm systems, heat, flame, and/or smoke sensors are strategically placed around the facility to detect any fire at an early stage. Upon detection of a fire, in addition to a local alarm, an alarm is sent to a remote monitoring facility, which can then notify the fire department.
Similarly, homes and businesses often have a burglar alarm that is remotely monitored. Typically, sensors are placed on doors, windows, and at other areas susceptible to forced entry. In response to detection of a break-in, an alarm is sent to the remote monitoring facility, which can then dispatch personnel to check the facility.
A significant problem in monitoring alarms is the occurrence of false alarms. For burglar alarms, for example, personnel must generally be dispatched to the scene to determine whether a break-in is actually occurring or has occurred. In the event of a break-in, the need to confirm the alarm delays notification of the police. In the event no break-in occurred, the false alarm unnecessarily diverts personnel and resources to the scene.
More recently, remote monitoring capabilities have improved with the advent of video telesurvelance technologies. This technology allows remote personnel to connect to a video camera in a facility and to control or determine conditions at the facility. While this remote “look-in” capability provides significant advances over earlier monitoring systems, it does not provide an integrated solution for business owners.